


Misunderstandings

by DimensionTripperHomura



Series: Addiction [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionTripperHomura/pseuds/DimensionTripperHomura
Summary: Nozomi likes Eli. Eli likes Nozomi. They're close to confessing until a misunderstanding gets in their way. Prequel to my EliMaki/NozoEli Addiction series.





	Misunderstandings

“I heard that a second year confessed to Nozomi.”

Surprised by the seemingly random observation, Making glanced up sharply from the keys of the piano. They were the only two in the music room. Usually Maki would have been alone at her piano but for some reason Eli had shown up a few minutes after she’d started to play. The blonde hadn’t said anything and Maki had chosen not to comment, even when Eli had taken a seat right next to her. She’d simply continued to play until the silence between them was finally broken. Her fingers stilled and she glanced to her right to find Eli staring at the ivory keys of the piano. She cleared her throat awkwardly.

“I heard that too. Suzambo Eiko. I’ve spoken with her a couple of times about…” She trailed off, realizing that Eli most likely didn’t care about that. “Do you um…know what Nozomi said to her?”

Eli bit her lip and nodded stiffly. “I heard that they’re going out together on a… _date_.”

Maki blinked in surprise as Eli practically spat the last word out, her tone venomous. She’d never heard her speak like that, even when she had openly opposed the school idol club. It left her with a feeling of unease. “Yeah, I heard that too.”

Eli’s fingers which had come to rest upon the piano keys when Maki had stopped playing, curled inward, her nails digging sharply into the palms of her hand. Her shoulders shuddered just once as a sob bubbled up from her throat. She gained control at the last second, forcing herself to still. “Play something. Anything.”

Maki swallowed convulsively, perplexed by Eli’s reaction as well as the request she had made. Nevertheless she waited until Eli’s hands had slipped away from the piano before she took a deep breath and placed her fingers back on the keys. She began to play the same music she had been a few moments earlier. It started off as a slow, sorrowful melody, matching her mood. Seemingly Eli’s too. She couldn’t bring herself to play anything happier. For a few minutes she played in silence until she felt Eli move closer to her side, their arms brushing together.

“Have you ever been in love with someone who didn’t feel the same way?”

Maki’s breath caught in her throat, the music cutting off abruptly. Did Eli know?

“Yes.”

Eli pursed her lips, struggling to regain some kind of control. “I…love her. I’m in love with Nozomi and I’ve missed my chance.” Her eyes misted again with those damned tears that kept creeping up on her. “I can’t help but wonder what Nozomi would have said if I had been in that second year’s place. If I had confessed to her like I’ve wanted to so many times. Would she have said yes or would she have let me down easy?” She knew that Nozomi would never intentionally hurt her. There would be no blunt rejection from the shrine maiden.

“Eli…” Maki whispered, trying to ignore the discomfort she felt. Eli must have come to her for a reason. She glanced at Eli’s trembling hands and clenched and unclenched her own. She should at least reach out to her, to offer physical comfort.

“I’m sorry, Maki.” Eli shook her head, a soft laugh of disbelief passing her lips. It was clearly clogged with tears. “I don’t know why I’m telling you this. I know that you’re close to Nozomi. I should…” She was about to stand up and leave the music room when a hand reached out, grabbing her own. She blinked in surprise, tears spilling down her cheeks as a result.

“I’d like to think that I’m not just close to Nozomi.” Maki said, her cheeks warming as she spoke. Her hand was squeezed hard by the other girl, providing her with a sudden burst of confidence. “I’d like to think that I’m close to you too, Eli. To everyone in μ’s.”

A whimper escaped from the back of Eli’s throat and she moved closer to the marginally shorter girl, her head coming to rest on her shoulder. “She’s going on a date with someone else. I’m so stupid, for waiting for so long. I should have spoken up.”

Maki sighed gently and brushed her thumb across the back of Eli’s hand. It didn’t come as much of a surprise, to find out that Eli was in love with Nozomi. If she learned that Nozomi loved Eli back she wouldn’t have been surprised either. Nozomi obviously adored the blonde and the two of them seemed as though they were meant for each other. She couldn’t think of anyone better suited for either of them.

Lifting her hand to brush her fingers gently through blonde hair, she waited patiently until Eli’s sniffles quietened down, letting her know she had stopped crying. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m…in the same situation. Kind of. I’m not sure I would call it love.”

“Who…?” Eli began to question though she trailed off when Maki tensed against her. “I’m sorry. It’s none of my business.”

“No, it’s…it’s fine.” Maki swallowed heavily, trying to force the words from her mouth. She had never said it out loud before. “Nico. It’s Nico.”

Eli was stunned into silence for a moment. She liked to think that she was a fairly perceptive person but she had never seen that coming. “S-Seriously?”

Maki gave a sorrowful laugh and nodded her head. “Sometimes I just hate her so much. Whenever she acts superior to everyone else, when she puts up the front she wants everyone to believe in. She’s such a pain at times, I just want to shake her.” She sighed and tilted her head to the side, resting her cheek against the top of Eli’s head. “But then there’s the moments she looks at me without some cocky front or she smiles at me genuinely and I love her so much I can barely breathe.” She smiled faintly at the memories she was conjuring up, feeling a brief flicker of embarrassment at admitting such a thing to Eli. “She’s not really looking at me though, is she?”

Eli lifted her head from Maki’s shoulder and wiped at her damp eyes. She could see a familiar expression of pain on the redhead’s face. She wasn’t even attempting to hide it behind a mask. “I’m sorry, Maki. You deserve to have your feelings returned.”

Maki closed her eyes briefly before she turned to Eli. “So do you. Nozomi…she loves you. Anyone can see that she does. She’d do anything for you.”

“I know.” Eli whispered, a sad smile gracing her lips at the thought of her best friend. “Just not in the way that I want her to. Not in the way that I love her.”

Maki bit her lower lip, struggling to think of something to say to lift Eli’s spirits. She looked so heartbroken that all Maki wanted to do was draw her into her arms. She was just planning to do that when a hand lifted to rest gently upon her cheek.

“Hey.” Eli whispered with a gentle shake of her head. “I’m no Nozomi but I know what you’re thinking. There’s nothing you can do. There’s nothing anyone can do.”

Maki gave a barely perceptible nod of her head. She reached up to grip Eli’s wrist but didn’t draw her hand away from her face, she merely held on. “It hurts.” She said, her voice but a whisper as her eyes locked with Eli’s. Her chest coiled tightly, the corners of her eyes prickling with unshed tears. The distance she felt from Nico hurt more than she could put into words.

Eli’s expression was serious once again. She was wearing the same look she had been when she had walked into the music room. As if she was struggling to rein in her own emotions. “I hurt too.” She caught the single tear that worked it’s way from the corner of Maki’s eye with her thumb, gently brushing it away.

Maki inched her face a bit closer to Eli’s, her breath hitching. What was she doing? It wasn’t Eli she wanted and it wasn’t her that Eli wanted either. It took a few seconds of them both slowly inching closer to one another before their lips finally brushed together. Maki closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss for a few seconds before she flinched back. “I-I’m sorry, I just…”

“I know.” Eli used the hand resting on Maki’s cheek to draw her back. She understood what Maki was feeling without her having to say anything about it. She was lonely. She needed someone to make her feel wanted. They needed each other. “Me too.” She kissed her again and this time Maki didn’t flinch away. She snaked her arm loosely around Eli’s waist, pressing their bodies close together.

Eli closed her eyes tightly, revelling in the softness of Maki’s lips moving insistently against her own. She found herself imagining that it was Nozomi she was kissing and she felt a flare of guilt. Nozomi didn’t want her, that much was obvious now. It was only when Maki tried to deepen the kiss that Eli pulled away and stood up from the piano bench. She would never have this with Nozomi, she would never know what her lips felt like or tasted like.

“E-Eli…” Maki turned to face her, swinging her legs over the bench. Concern graced her features before the blonde moved to straddle her lap.

Eli’s eyes were watering again but she kissed Maki, her hands moving to the other girl’s neck to keep her close. Her knees were pressed uncomfortably against the piano bench at either side of Maki’s legs but she ignored it. She felt arms come up to circle her waist and marvelled at how different it felt to be pressed against Maki. Nozomi was curvier than the girl underneath her, she was softer. It was nice nonetheless to be close to someone and she quickly lost herself in kissing the younger girl.

She inhaled sharply through her nose as hands which had nimbly untucked her shirt from her skirt slipped underneath to roam over her warm skin. They were cool at first, not like Nozomi’s. Nozomi’s hands were always strangely warm. In winter when Nozomi would catch Eli rubbing her hands together to warm them up she would always smile fondly and cradle both of them in her own. They were always warm in seconds. She closed her eyes against the thought and kissed Maki harder. Nozomi didn’t want her. Maki did, at least somewhat.

As if to prove her point, she reached down to grip the hem of her shirt and dragged it up, forcing it over her head. Her cheeks were damp again but the removal of the clothing dried them. She didn’t leave Maki any time to get an eyeful before she kissed her again, her hands slipping possessively into hair darker than her own.

Maki made a sound of protest as she barely caught a glimpse. Eli wasn’t the person she truly desired but she could appreciate how attractive the blonde was. She knew plenty of people who would want to be in her place.

So absorbed were they in their kiss, in fixing the empty feeling inside of their chests by losing themselves in each other that they didn’t notice the door swing open suddenly. Nozomi, who hadn’t even paused to look inside when she had made her up to the music room, stopped short, her breath catching in her throat.

“E-Elichi…” She reached out a hand to steady herself, gripping the doorframe. Pain raged through her chest as she watched Eli kissing another girl, Maki nonetheless. It took her only a few seconds to take in Eli’s bare torso, along with Maki’s wandering hands. They were moving over skin that not even Nozomi herself had had the fortune to touch.

Eli froze at the sound of her name, only for a split second before she pulled back, her eyes quickly finding their way to Nozomi across the room. “Nozomi, I….”

Nozomi plastered a fake smile to her face, trying to mask the hurt and betrayal she felt. “I didn’t mean to interrupt. I was just coming to ask Maki-chan a question but it can wait.” She swallowed convulsively against the lump in her throat. “See you later, Elichi. Maki-chan.”

Elli hurried to stand from the bench as Maki looked on in horror. “Nozo…” It was too late, as Nozomi had already turned on her heel and hurried from the room. Coming to her senses, Eli cursed under her breath and hurried to find her shirt. “I-I’m sorry, Maki. I shouldn’t have used you like that.”

Maki numbly shook her head, her thoughts still on the distraught look she had seen on Nozomi’s face. It had been hidden quickly but she had caught it. That wasn’t the look someone gave a person they weren’t in love with. “I wanted you to, I was using you just as much. But Eli, Nozom…”

Eli tugged her shirt on and tucked it back into her skirt. “I have to go, Maki. I’m sorry. I hope this doesn’t affect our friendship.” She kissed Maki’s cheek on the way past, grateful for the comfort she had provided. It had been a bad idea to let it get so far but it had been what she had needed. Maybe what they both needed.

Maki watched as Eli raced out of the room. It was obvious that Eli was running away, not to Nozomi, but away from everything. Even her. She leaned forward and buried her face in her hands, tears finally leaking from behind her eyes as thoughts of the girl she truly loved filled her mind. Not only was she in love with someone she could never have but she had just hurt one of the people she cared most about.

—

Nozomi spent the next week avoiding Eli completely. It was a concept that was altogether foreign to her. She had always gone out of her way to spend time with the blonde yet now she was making excuses to keep her distance. Every time she saw her she was reminded of the moment she walked in on her and Maki. The way Maki’s hands had been all over Eli’s torso, the way they’d been kissing so passionately. Eli seemed to be avoiding her just as much.

She blinked rapidly, realizing she was suddenly alone in the club room. She had zoned out during the last ten minutes or so of the club meeting, toying idly with the cards tucked up her sleeve. It was only when she got to her feet, intending to leave the room that she noticed she wasn’t actually alone. Maki was standing across the room from her, observing her in awkward silence.

“So you and Eli, hmm?” Nozomi tried to force a casual tone into her voice though she wasn’t sure it was working. She tossed her bag over her shoulder, her eyes lingering on Maki.

“It’s not like that.” Maki protested with a hurried shake of her head. She paced forward, her hands coming to rest on the back of the chair across from Nozomi. The last thing she wanted was for Nozomi to hate her. “There’s nothing going on between me and Eli. We’re just friends.” She faltered as Nozomi arched a questioning eyebrow. “I know what you saw. We were both upset and we needed someone. We needed to…feel desirable, I guess.”

Nozomi watched as Maki looked down, her cheeks flushed red. She knew it wasn’t easy for the pianist to talk about her feelings. “She could have come to me. I would have given her whatever she needed.”

Maki smiled sadly and shook her head again. She didn’t doubt for a second that Nozomi would have jumped at the chance to make Eli feel wanted. “You’re the one who made her feel unwanted in the first place, Nozomi.” She realized how hurtful her words could be, her head snapping up a second later, in time to see unadulterated pain cross the normally composed senior’s face. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. You didn’t do it intentionally, I know.”

Nozomi’s jaw ached from the strength with which she clenched it. The idea of making Eli feel unwanted, of hurting her, was inconceivable. “What did you mean? What did I do to her?”

“I-I can’t, I’m sorry.” Maki said helplessly. As much as she wanted to help Nozomi, she couldn’t betray Eli’s confidence like that. She peered at Nozomi closely, her lower lip tucked between her teeth. “You love her, don’t you? You’re in love with her?”

Nozomi nodded, unsurprised by the observation. She had never gone out of her way to keep her feelings toward Eli a secret.

“You should talk to her.” Maki advised when it became apparent that Nozomi wasn’t going to speak up. She moved around the table, her hand coming to rest upon the purple haired girl’s arm. “You and Eli have helped all of us so much. I want to do the same for the two of you. Please, just talk to her.”

“I will.” Nozomi said softly, her eyes flitting toward Maki’s. She noticed the worried look in them and forced a smile to her lips. “Don’t worry, Maki-chan. I’m not angry with you.”

Maki visibly relaxed at Nozomi’s words. She had been worried that the older girl would hate her after what she had walked in on.

“You should take your own advice.” Nozomi couldn’t help but suggest, her instinct to look after the members of the club overwhelming her plans to leave. “With Nicocchi.” Her smile turned genuine at the stunned look that appeared on Maki’s face. “Trust me, Maki-chan.” With that said, she left the room, leaving Maki staring after her.

“Nico…” Maki whispered, her gaze straying to the seat where the third year had been sitting a few minutes ago. She shook her head after a moment and gathered up her things to leave. Nico would never feel the same way about her. There was no way the bold girl would have kept her feelings a secret. Maki knew Nico well enough to know that if she wanted something she set out to get it.

—

It took a surprising amount of time for Nozomi to finally corner Eli. After every club meeting and student council meeting they attended the other girl was out of the door so fast that Nozomi couldn’t even think to catch up with her. Still, she prided herself on her unwillingness to give up. Finally she managed to catch up with her one day after class, grabbing her wrist and tugging her to the student council room.

“Nozomi, what…?” Eli dug her heels into the floor but to no avail as Nozomi just continued to tug at her. She was surprisingly strong, even for someone who stayed active. Her wrist was only released when they were safely inside the classroom. She frowned and put some distance between of them, perching against the edge of the desk. “What is it, Nozomi?”

Nozomi was silent for a few seconds, noticing that Eli wasn’t looking at her. Even though she was trying to look unfazed, Nozomi could see the hurt visible on her face. She took a step forward, her heart clenching in her chest. “I hurt you.”

Eli looked up sharply at the unexpected response, her eyes wide. “W-What?”

“Maki told me that I hurt you, that I made you feel unwanted.” Nozomi watched Eli closely as she took a step closer to her. “The look on your face right now is telling me that it’s true. What did I do, Elichi? I can’t make it better unless you tell me.”

Eli’s gaze darted from left to right as Nozomi approached her. She wanted nothing more than to run away from the situation. “Are you going on a date with that second year?” She blurted out, unable to push down the question any longer.

Nozomi paused in front of Eli, confused by her question. “Second year?” It took her a moment to figure out what Eli was talking about but when she did, realization flooded her features. “Oh! You mean Eiko-chan? Yeah, I’m going out with her on Friday.”

Eli inhaled sharply, her eyes darting to Nozomi’s. It had hurt to hear from someone else but to hear it in Nozomi’s voice broke her heart. “Oh.” She choked out, her eyes prickling with tears. “C-Congratulations.”

Nozomi’s eyes widened at the sight of Eli’s tears and she closed the distance between the two of them, gently cupping her cheek in her hand. “Elichi, don’t.” She stared imploringly into Eli’s tear filled eyes. She felt as if her own tears could appear at any second. She hated to see any of friends hurting but seeing Eli crumble in front of her was different entirely. “Don’t cry.”

“I-I’m sorry, I can’t help it.” Eli turned her face into Nozomi’s hand, tears sliding down her cheeks. She had prided herself on being strong, on not being one to show her emotions as often as others. But this was Nozomi, who had already seen her at her worst. It was Nozomi, the person she loved more than anyone else, who was inadvertently tearing her heart to shreds. “I just…I love you, Nozomi. I’m so stupid, I…”

“Elichi.” Nozomi applied some pressure to Eli’s cheek to lift her head and closed the final distance between them, pressing her lips insistently to the other girl’s. She couldn’t stand to watch her pain for any longer. It was naive to think that kissing her would help but she had to try something.

Eli’s eyes widened in surprise for a split second before they fluttered shut. Her hands reached up, desperately gripping the back of Nozomi’s shirt as she kissed her back. She didn’t know the reason behind the kiss but if this was the only opportunity to feel Nozomi’s lips against her own she wasn’t about to pull away from her.

Nozomi melted into Eli’s tight grip, her lips moving gently against the other girl’s. She tasted salt from her tears but didn’t let it bother her. Despite the strength of Eli’s grip, the kiss remained soft and slow, neither of them wishing to hurry through the experience.

After a moment, Nozomi pulled away to take a deep breath. “I love you so much, Elichi.” She whispered, reaching up to tenderly brush Eli’s tears from her face. “Nobody could ever compare to you. I was just…waiting for you. I know you do things in your own time. When I saw you with Maki-chan, I thought…” She let out a quiet laugh and shook her head. “I thought I’d lost you for good.”

Eli opened her eyes slowly to peer cautiously at Nozomi. “You’re in love with me?” She asked carefully, not wanting to get her hopes up. “What about the second year?”

Nozomi looked perplexed by the question. “What about her? I’m just helping her figure out her feelings for her friend. Why would…?” She trailed off at the look of utter relief on Eli’s face. It suddenly all made sense. “You thought that I was going to…go out with her?”

Eli blushed at the question. “I heard that she confessed to you and you were going out with her. I thought that meant you were…I thought I had lost my chance.”

Nozomi shook her head in disbelief at their misunderstanding. “You’re the only one for me Elichi. I don’t want anyone else.”

A smile briefly tugged at Eli’s lips before she remembered something about the week before. She recalled the look of heartache on Nozomi’s face when she had walked in on her and Maki. “Nozomi, about Maki…I’m so sorry you had to see that. It didn’t mean anything to either of us…”

“I know.” Nozomi interrupted, pressing a single finger to Eli’s lips to silence her. “Maki told me everything. About why you both did it, about…Nico. I understand.”

“So you and I are…you want to be with me?” Eli felt her cheeks warm up but she couldn’t wipe the smile from her face. “As my girlfriend?”

Nozomi leaned in and kissed Eli in response, her arms circling the blonde’s waist. She reluctantly pulled away after a couple of seconds. “Does that answer your question, Elichi?”

Eli nodded, marvelling at the way her lips tingled in the wake of Nozomi’s. “And about Maki…”

“We’ll help her out.” Nozomi said confidently. Even if Nico didn’t feel the same way, both she and Eli would be there for their friend. “Like we always do.”

“But not yet.” Eli said softly, her eyes focusing on Nozomi’s lips. “I just want to be like this for a while. With you.” She hesitantly leaned in, kissing Nozomi gently. This time the purple haired girl had no intention of pulling away from her.


End file.
